Baked cones or cornets are baked goods, i.e. are composed of baked dough. The principal use of such articles is in the dispensing or distribution of ice-cream although they have been used for serving other comestible products.
The cones can be baked in the conical shape directly or formed as more or less flat wafers or leaves, e.g. in waffle-baking forms or the like, the forms comprising upper and lower baking plates or jaws which can be closed on one another.
Usually, the baking process takes place by continuously displacing the leaves through the oven, e.g. in the forms or along a transport path which has, at the end thereof, a device for coiling the baked wafer before it is cooled. Upon cooling, the conically-coiled wafer tends to retain its shape.
While such cones or cornets are used to dispense fresh ice-cream or the like, they also can be prepackaged with ice-cream which can be stored individually or in cartons containing a number of foil or paper-wrapped articles in a freezer.
With wrapped products, there generally is little problem in labelling or providing advertisement. However, it has not been possible heretofore to provide filled cones which are dispensed from a freezer or even fresh cones filled with ice-cream or the like, with appropriate commercial messages and advertising. It has not been practical up to now, therefore, to use the cone itself as an advertising or information-conveying medium.